Shrine of Moonkeeper
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W_m_a1rPCus / I suggest you listen to this while reading ~ "She was no Queen, but a life-saver. Moonkeeper will watch over us no matter what, which is why this Shrine still stands, my dear Dragonet. Its been here for decades in Wisteria's Woods. Not many know of this area, my dears. We must never speak of this Shrine, my beauties. This is a anciently glorious place, I must admit. Any dragon who's seen this would've said the same. My darlings, I know I wont be with you much longer and your father is not around anymore, so please, once my time has come to fade, come here, my heart and soul will always remain here." '' Clementine to Buttercup and Dazzling. Biography The Shrine of Moonkeeper is a ancient place deep in Wisteria's Woods, not many know of this place other than Buttercup and Dazzling. Moonkeeper is a ancient NightWing who lead the Tribes to victory and a safe place at Future's Peak. Clementine goes over how Moonkeeper will lead them to glory in their lives, and to never doubt a second when they visit the Shrine. Appearance The shrine is a large, glorious purple marbled structure with purple fireflies and mist covering the entrance. The entrance is a large gap in the marbled walls with long pillars by each side creating a frame. Outside of the Shrine is a gorgeous large pond that's tinted purple. Clementine believes if you look into the pond while its a full Moon, Moonkeeper will grant you the futures of your life. The structure is winded with moss and vines, and roses building on the vines. The building has plenty of flowers growing around the pillars. Inside is a large, empty space with statues of Dragons that where her close friends. Held in the shrine was a tiny NightWing with glasses and a tear drop with silver, the one next to her was a large SandWing with a doubtful smile and her scales seemed to glow slightly, and the one right beside the main Statue was a large, elegant RainWing who was incredibly beautiful and a odd nose-bridge. On the other side represents 3 Male dragons, as she presumed, at the end was a large, friendly looking SkyWing with a goofy smile, a large SeaWing with golden rimmed glasses and a nervously kind expression and on the other side of the main Statue was a large, handsome MudWing with a flirtatious grin to the RainWing on the other side. The main Statue was obviously Moonkeeper, she had large, finely shaped wings and speckles of shimmering stars, numerous stars. She had large silver teardrops by each side of her eyes and a gorgeous moonstone necklace with silver rims. There where podiums in front of each Statue, the SandWing read "My Darling Flare," The NightWing's read "My Curious Bookworm", The RainWing's said "The Beautiful Trophy," Then, the other side with the SkyWing saying "My Sweet Ditz", SeaWing's one read "My Head-over-heels Clown", and the MudWing's read "The Loving Royalty". The main Statue's podium read ''"Hurry along, awaits unseen The burning jeopardy, 5 Dragons bundled together at night 2 Unable to solve the fight, 3 Will run, 2 will hide, Will these 5 really survive?" Category:Places